


Puppy Dog Eyes

by tinydancer45



Series: My Everything [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydancer45/pseuds/tinydancer45
Summary: Six months after Gwen's funeral, Mike and the squad are starting to rebuild their lives until a new break starts up an old investigation.





	1. Chapter 1

Mike opened his eyes slowly reaching over to the other side of the bed. It had been months since him and Gwen shared a bed together. He turned his face over to her side smiling. A little pug jumped onto the bed licking his face. "Hey, buddy. Let's go for a quick walk. Okay?" Mike chuckled and put the pug onto the floor. He slipped on his sneakers and threw on an old sweatshirt. "Ready, Sarge?" He put the leash onto Sarges' collar. They walked outside of the apartment for Sarge to pee. "You all good?" Mike asked the dog. Sarge nipped at Mike's ankle trying to be lifted up. "Aw of course I'll pick you up." He lifted up the dog and carried him back into the apartment. "Hungry?" He smiled at the energy filled dog. "How do you have so much energy at 6 am. I just don't get it." He began to fill the dogs bowl with food. "Listen, I'm gonna take a shower. Be good." The dog licked Mikes' hand and then began to eat. His cell phone started to ring and he rushed into the bedroom. "Dodds. Hey, Liv. You need me to come in? Yeah no, I'm ready. It's been months without her. I've coped. I'll be there as soon as I can. See you soon, bye." He ended the phone call and put his phone back on the nightstand. "Hey Sarge, I'm going to work today. We've trained for this day." The dog started running in circled until he hit a chair. Mike laughed to himself. "Gwen sure does know how to pick them." He picked up the dog and put him in the kennel before going into the bathroom. He touched the locket around his neck and smiled. 

***

"Dodds is coming back?" Fin nervously asked Liv.

"Yeah. I think this will be good for him." She responded.

"You think he's ready?"

"Without a doubt."

"Hey, we just caught a case." Rollins opened the door motioning for Liv and Fin to follow her. 

"What do we got?" Liv asked.

"Adrienne Bailey. A 35 year old recovering drug addict. She was found behind a five star restaurant."

"Was she a pro?"

"Nope. Apparently she had reservations at the dinner and left with her date." Rollins clicked through her laptop showing Liv the cameras.

"Do we have a good still of the date's face?"

"Nope. TARU is combing through all of it, but this may be part of a pattern." Rollins then clicked on the monitor turning it on. "Three other women in the past three weeks have been assaulted around the same type of restaurant. All with a different addiction. The first victim was Susan Childs, a recovering alcoholic. Beatrice "Betty" Johnston, a recovering sex addict and abuse survivor. And finally Julia Rhinestine, a recovering bulimic. All women with difficult backgrounds and all have the same appearance. Same hair color, same eye color, around the same height and weight."

"They were chosen. But how?"

"Maybe they're surrogates." Carisi said leaning against the table.

"Yeah but for who."

Rollins computer dinged. "I got something from TARU. I just found the connection." She turned the monitor back on. "The victims were all cooperating witnesses for IAB. Guess who their handler was?" 

"Oh no." 

"A Detective Gwen DeSantini." Carisi read off from the screen. "So these women were all witnesses Gwen turned? So since this guy can't go after a corpse, he's going after her witnesses who look like her."

"Pull the cases they were witnesses on. Any connections with Adrienne?"

"According to her social media, she was a close friend of Aubrey. Went to her funeral." She motioned for Liv to see the picture of Adrienne at Aubreys' funeral. 

Liv let out a sigh. "Rollins go interview Adrienne at the hospital. Carisi vet all the victims and double check boyfriends or any romantic partners. Fin pull the case files they were involved with." 

"You sure getting Dodds back is a good idea?" Fin asked.

Liv took a deep breath. "Let's focus on what we got here. When he gets here, send him to my office. Don't fill him in on anything." Liv turned and walked into her office shutting the door. Her phone began to ring. "Benson. Hello Chief. Yes, okay." She hung up the phone sliding back into her chair.

***

Mike knocked on his fathers' office hoping he wasn't there. As he began to walk away, the door opened.

"Son. Come in." Chief Dodds motioned for Mike to sit down. "First day back huh? How you feeling about all of that?"

"Good. I'm excited to be back."

"How's having a dog?" Chief chuckled.

"It's nice company. It's like a part of Gwen is still with me." The locket around his neck caught the light of the sun, gaining the chiefs attention.

"Where did you get that?"

Mike stopped talking for a second remembering what he was told. "When I was packing up Gwen's things, I found this in a box with my name on it. I guess it was supposed to be a wedding present."

"Ah. Mind if I see the picture?"

Mike shook his head and opened the locket.

"That girl always did things that were special to you huh? Never did facial masks or facial care until she popped up. I liked that girl. Speaking of girls, met anyone."

Mike shot his father a look and stood up. "I'm gonna be late to work." He headed for the door. "It was nice to see you dad." He closed the door behind him taking a deep breath. He held the locket in his hands trying not to cry. "One day." He whispered quietly to himself.

***

"I see you have a new case. Why am I here again?" Barba asked Carisi. 

"Liv wanted to see you." Carisi answered him shortly.

He knocked on Liv's door entering briskly. "Need me because?" As he shut the door. 

"Because we might have a problem." Liv motioned for Barba to sit down.

"I thought you just missed me. But anyway what's going on?"

"We have four victims connected to IAB."

"Okay?"

"They were all Gwen's witnesses. She helped them get out of bad lifestyles you know into rehabs."

"So what's the problem?"

"If Gwen finds out about this"

"She might come back to New York and blow her cover. Does anyone else know she's in WitPro? The chief? Any of the detectives?" There was silence between them. "Mike."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Special Agent Turner promised me to cut off any contact between the two."

Liv gave Barba a look. "And Gwen would listen because?"

Barba let out a sigh. "She was always persistent. He won't say a word right? Because if he says she's safe in WitPro they will move her again and make sure she has no contact with him ever again. I'm just surprised they didn't move her out of the country."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. Dodds is here." Fin opened Liv's door.

"Send him in." Liv answered him.

"We better tell him not to say a word." Barba added.

Mike walked into the room and closed the door. "You wanted to see me Lieutenant? Barba, hi."

"Hello, sergeant." Barba snarkily said.

"We have something to tell you." Liv motioned to him to sit down. "Our current case is connected to Gwen. The four women were witnesses in cases Gwen was the lead detective on. She supported them and got them help. They also happen to look like her."

"But she's dead, so what does it matter?" Mike somberly said.

"Sergeant, we have not been fully forthcoming with you." Barba interjected.

"Huh?" 

"Mike, we sent Gwen into WitPro for her own protection because of her father. Gwen had to die in order for the case to stay active without her or you in harms way."

Mike took a deep breath trying not to react.

"And we also think she met you before she fully went into the program." Barba gently said.

"I can't speak to that." Mike responded.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Barba said shaking his head.

"She put herself and you at risk."

"Because she would leave without telling him." Barba sarcastically said. 

"Listen, I swore I wouldn't tell anyone. And I won't." Mike finally said.

"You better not. She broke protocol by seeing you. If a single person finds out and it gets back to her father, they will move her again and this time it won't be national but international. Be smart Sergeant." Barba stood up leaving Liv's office.

Liv got up and shut the door. 

"He doesn't seem happy about this." Mike said.

"I'm not either, but you're here ready to work. I gave you the heads up about Gwen's name being brought up in this investigation. Do me a favor, Mike."

"Yes?" Mike stood up.

"Hide that locket better. If you're not careful, they might move you to." Liv walked out of her office. She turned around facing Mike. "Coming, Sergeant?"

"Yes of course." He followed her into the bullpen.

"Sarge is back!" Caris wrapped an arm over Mike's shoulders.

"Yep, he's back." Fin added.

"You can pretend to be happy you know." Rollins whispered to fin. "Welcome back, Sarge." She smiled at Mike.

"Thanks, everyone. I'm glad to be back." Mike smiled.

"Well, let's get to work." Liv said. She locked eyes with Mike and he nodded slightly back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: disclosure of sexual assault

"Adrienne, a detective is here to see you. Is it okay if I let her come in?" The nurse gently asked Adrienne.

Adrienne nodded. The nurse motioned for Rollins to come into the room. "If you need anything, just click the button. Okay, Adrienne?" The nurse left the room leaving Adrienne and Rollins alone.

"Hi. I'm Detective Amanda Rollins. Would you like to be called Adrienne or Ms. Bailey?" Rollins asked while sitting in the chair next to Adrienne's bed.

Adrienne lightly chuckled. "Last time someone called me Ms. Bailey was when I used to babysit Aubrey." She put her head down. "Adrienne is okay."

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" Rollins asked pulling out her notepad.

"Okay, well I met him at the restaurant. We met online on some dating website. He was good looking. Very handsome. He told me that he was a psychologist and his dream was working with kids who lived in bad areas. I connected with that because of where I grew up." Adrienne started crying more heavily. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't apologize. Take your time."

Adrienne took a breath and continued. "After the date, he said he knew a shortcut behind the restaurant. I had one or two glasses of wine, so I thought why not. Here's this handsome man who is interested in me. I was so stupid." She put her face in her hands. 

"How about I come back in a couple of minutes?"

Adrienne nodded her head. Rollins stood up and smiled at Adrienne before leaving the room. She then approached the nurse. "So how bad is it?"

"The rape kit matches with the other three women." The nurse motioned for Rollins to come to a more secluded section. "He did a number on her. She was brutally raped in the genitalia and the rectum. She also has massive bruises on her inner thighs. Matching with the other three women." 

"Thank you." Rollins nodded her head as the nurse walked away. She took out her phone and dialed Liv's number. "Hey, Liv. I'm gonna go back in and talk to her, but we should bring in the other victims and see if we can get a sketch. Yep. Okay. Bye." She hung up the phone and walked back into Adrienne's hospital room.

"You okay to continue?" Rollins asked gently.

"Yeah. Yeah." Adrienne said.

"Okay so what happened after you left the restaurant?"

"He pushed me against the wall. He held my wrists so tightly that I could feel them bleed. He pulled up my dress and slipped off my panties. Then he raped me." Adrienne lightly sobbed.

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah. He did." Adrienne stopped crying. "He told me that this happens to women like Gigi who turn their back on family. I had no idea what he was talking about."

Rollins shifted in her seat. "Did you see his face?" 

"Yeah. He told me his name was Arthur Langford."

"Would you mind sitting with a sketch artist?"

"Not at all."

Rollins began to get up when Adrienne tucked at her hand. "How's that guy that Gwen was seeing? I saw him at the funeral and he seemed really heartbroken. I remember what that was like when Aubrey died. I loved her like a little sister. I went to an amazing shrink who really helped me cope. I um can you give the name to give to him. It could help." 

"That's very kind of you, but take of yourself Adrienne."

"I've been through a lot, Detective. This is just one more hill to climb over, except this time I have to do it without Aubrey."

"I'll check in with you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." 

Rollins nodded her head and left the room. 

***

"Thank you for everything you're doing. I was so scared no one would take me seriously." Betty said to Carisi.

Liv knocked on the interview room door. "I'll be right back." Carisi said before leaving the room. "Her story is solid. And it matches what Adrienne told Rollins. Where are we on the other victims?"

"Rollins is currently talking to Julia and when Fin went to go talk to Susan she adamantly said nothing happened before closing the door on him." Liv responded

"How about the sketch?"

"Julia just id the sketch." Mike said to Carisi and Liv. "This guy really destroyed these women. How are their stories?"

Rollins walked into the bullpen. "He told Julia the same thing about Gigi that he told Adrienne."

"Same thing he said to Betty as well."

"So we got 3 out of the 4 victims. That should be enough right?"

"I'd be more comfortable if Susan was willing to talk to us."

The squad got silent. "Why don't I talk to her? Maybe I can get through to her." Mike finally said.

"She didn't wanna talk to Fin. Did we find anything that could be used for leverage?" Liv asked her squad.

"When I vetted the victims, I did find out that Susan was married to a police officer." Carisi answered.

"What happened to him?" 

"He was killed on the job. Maybe she's scared it has something to do with that?"

"What else?"

"Her son is 18 and lives with the grandparents. They haven't spoken since he was 14."

"Okay. That's our in. Dodds find the son and talk to him. Then go talk to Susan and bring the sketch. Now for the rest of you continue to go over the stories with a fine tooth comb. No surprises."

The squad disbursed to their desks while Mike stood in the same spot.

"A problem, Sergeant?"

"Your office?" Liv nodded her head and walked into her office with Mike. "This is a lot."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah sorta. Just being around here again brings back weird memories for me." Mike sat down in one of the chairs in Liv's office. "I um think I need to see someone."

Liv closed the door of her office and sat at her desk. "I can give you my therapists name. Just for a referral. He'll help you find the right fit."

Mike nodded his head and began to cry. "I miss her sometimes. I just want her back."

"I know you do. She was really impressive. Look I shouldn't be telling you this, but before she went to the facility she asked Tucker for a transfer."

"Where?"

"After maternity leave, she wanted to transfer here. Something clicked with her. She told Tucker she no longer felt she had a purpose in IAB. She found a purpose in another unit."

"Did he sign off on the transfer?"

"Yeah. I received the transfer papers while she was undercover at the facility."

Mike put his face in his hands starting to cry. "I wish she was here."

"I'm really sorry, Mike. You do know you have a support system here. We are all here for you. Please do not shut us out." Liv handed him her therapists' card. "Take it, please."

Mike lifted his head and took the card. "Will you be honest with me?"

"Yes."

Mike let out a breath. "Is she ever coming out of Witness Protection? Will I ever see her again?"

"Depending on when we find her father. I don't have a solid answer for that question."

"I know she's never coming back. I'm just not ready to believe it. Thanks for this." Mike stood up and left her office passing Barba on the way.

"Tough day?" Barba asked Liv closing her door.

"I think he's coming to terms with Gwen being gone forever. He knows that she might not come out of protection."

Barba sat down in one of the chairs. "He'll be okay. With a father like his, there will be many of blind dates coming his way. He still wearing the locket?"

"I honestly don't think he'll take it off."

"And being here is good for him?"

"He's a good cop. He needs some support system at this moment. I think he'll be okay. He just needs time."

Barba and Liv shared an understanding look.

"Now about this case, only 3 of the victims will talk to us?"

"Actually Dodds is going to talk to the fourth woman tomorrow morning."

"What do you need from me?"

"I need a warrant for Gwen's jacket on the high profile undercover operations."

"Done." Barba stood up and began to leave Liv's office. 

Liv nodded at Barba before putting on her glasses and opening up her laptop. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: possible mentions of assault, alcohol abuse

"Good afternoon. I'm Sergeant Dodds of the Special Victims Unit. I'm looking for a Elliot Childs." Mike said at the door.

"Come in officer." Elliot's grandmother said. "He's studying in his room. You can go on in."

"Thank you." Mike nodded his head and walked to Elliots' room.

"Elliot. I'm a police officer and I need your help." Mike gently said to Elliot.

"Yeah. Sure." Elliot motioned for Mike to come into his room. He closed the door behind Mike and sat at his desk. "What can I help you with officer?"

"Call me Mike, okay. There has been an incident with your mom."

Elliot let out a sigh. "My mom. The alcoholic. Is she dead?"

"No, actually she was raped."

"Oh my god. Is she okay? What happened?"

"I need your help. She won't talk to us."

"Why?"

"We're not sure. She went to the ER the night of her assault but is now claiming she was never assaulted. She knows who attacked her and we believe she's scared of him. Maybe she recognized him? Or something to do with your dad?"

Elliot became silent. "You know my dad was a good man. He loved my mom so much. She always liked her wine coolers, but it didn't get bad until dad started working more. Longer hours meant mom on the couch. Then my dad stopped coming home for days at a time. I always thought he was having an affair, but he was meeting with a therapist. He tried to get my mom to AA and she was sober for a long time. Then dad got shot and she felt no need to be sober. It was a bad time in my household. One day I came home and she was passed out on the floor. I was 14 and I put my mom on the couch packed my bags and never went back."

"Has she tried to get in contact with you?"

"Once. I was 16. She was sober and wanted to meet for pizza. I go to the pizza place and she's slurring her words. I love my mom. I really do, but she needs help."

"Elliot, why do you think she won't cooperate with us?"

"She probably thinks you won't believe her."

"You're mom really needs our help. I need your help."

"What do you need from me?"

"I need you to come with me when I talk to your mom. Maybe she'll listen to you."

Elliot let out an exasperated sigh. He stood up. "Okay. Whatever you need. Let me get my coat." He grabbed his jacket and left his room with Mike following him. 

"Hey Grandma, I'll be back later." Elliot kissed his grandmother on the cheek.

She stopped Mike, "Please."

"Don't worry Ma'am. He'll be fine." Mike reassured her before leaving the apartment.

***

"Who is it?" Susan asked.

"NYPD. Ma'am." Mike said through the door.

"I don't know anything. Please leave."

Elliot looked at Mike. "Hey, Mom. It's Elliot."

Susan froze. She looked through the peep hole to see Mike and Elliot behind the door. She unlatched the look and opened the door. "Elliot? What are you doing here?"

"Mom, we got to talk."

Susan nodded her head as Mike and Elliot walked into the apartment. She once more closed the door and latched the lock. "Can I get you something? Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Please sit." Elliot led her to the couch in her living room. "This police officer wants to know about what happened to you."

"Nothing happened."

"Mom. Please. They will believe you."

"I can't." She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, please. Whatever happened is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." He followed her into the kitchen.

"I did. I drank. I slipped up. I got drunk."

"Mom, it happens. But that doesn't mean you deserved what happened to you."

"Susan, this happened to three other women." Mike said pulling out a chair. 

Susan nodded her head and sat down. "Okay. I met him online. He was very good looking. He told me that he was a recovering alcoholic and his father used to drink. My father used to drink all the time."

"You felt a connection with this man?"

"Yes, I did. We had so much in common. I got excited and I kept drinking and enjoying my time with him. We left the restaurant and he suggested we take a walk through the park. I thought it was romantic so I said yes." She began to cry. "As soon as we walked passed the restaurant." She started sobbing. 

"Mom, it's okay."

She rested her face onto Elliot shoulders. "He raped me."

"Susan, did he say anything during the attack?"

She sniffled and faced Mike. "He told me that this is what happens to women who turn their backs on their family."

"Did he say a specific name?"

She wiped her tears. "Yeah. He called me Gigi. I might've had a lot to drink but that was something I'll never forget."

Mike pulled out the sketch and showed Susan. "Is this the man who attacked you?"

"Yeah that is. Wait hold on." Susan got up from the table and went into her room. She returned seconds later with her phone. "He sent me this." She showed Mike a picture of the man. "He said his name was Arthur Langford."

"Do you mind if I take this phone to our techs?"

"Not at all."

"I also have to take you down for a formal statement."

Susan nodded and walked back to her bedroom.

"Thanks, Elliot." Mike shook his hand.

"You're welcome, but before my mom makes her official statement I'm calling a lawyer for her."

"That's understandable."

Susan came back into the room wearing a coat and holding a plastic bag. "I couldn't bring myself to wash the clothes in case no one believed me." 

Mike and Elliot glanced at each other. 

"Let's go." Susan walked out of her apartment with Mike and Elliot behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight sadness

"Great job, Dodds." Liv said patting Mike on the back. "You got Susan to open up to us. Gwen would be proud of you." She nodded at him and walked back into her office.

Mike let out a sigh. 

"How are you doing with all of that?" Rollins gently asked him.

"Some days are better then others. Things will remind me of her. Her smile, her bright eyes." He looked down. "But wherever she is, she's happy and safe. And that's what's important to me. Besides I have a puppy that wakes me up every morning at 6 a.m."

"A puppy?"

"Yeah, Gwen adopted him. His name is Sarge." He pulled out his phone to show Rollins a picture of the pug in Gwen's arms. "He's an energetic dog."

"Maybe Frannie and him should have a play date?"

"I'm gonna hold on that offer for now. My dog runs into things because he gets too excited." He started laughing. 

"I haven't seen you laugh in a while. It's refreshing." Carisi joked.

"Yeah no more somber Sally." Fin chimed in.

"Only once in a while." Mike responded putting his hands up. 

"Dodds?" Liv said.

Mike promptly turned around and walked towards Liv. "Yeah?"

"You should go home." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." He smiled back and went over to his desk. "Until tomorrow." He picked up his briefcase and walked out of the precinct. 

"I'm happy he's doing better." Rollins whispered to Carisi.

"Yeah. He is really moving on." Carisi responded to her.

"He seems like he is." Fin sat back down at his desk.

"Fin?" Rollins asked.

"Yeah."

"You think he's pretending?"

"Honestly, I think so. He's trying to move on and cope, but I just think he needs more time. I mean he did lose the love of his life. That can completely ruin a person."

"It takes time though?" Carisi added.

"Fake moving on or not, I haven't seen him smile or laugh for that matter in a while." Liv said approaching her squad. "He's got a long road ahead of him. But we should really get back to the case."

***

Mike walked up to his apartment and unlocked the door. "Hey, puppy. Were you good for Mrs. Evans?" He asked the puppy opening up the kennel. The dog started to lick his face. "I missed you too, buddy." He stood up and hung up his jacket and put his briefcase on the side table. "Hungry?" He took out the dog food and put it in the bowl along with filling up the water bowl as well. "There ya go. Good boy." He entered his bedroom throwing his tie onto the bed and taking off his shoes. On his nightstand was the picture, Gwen left on her desk at IAB. Mike picked up the frame and slowly started to frown. "God, I miss you so much. I wish I could talk to you somehow." He put the frame back on the nightstand. He unbuttoned his shirt and opened up a drawer to put on a regular t shirt when he felt something in the back of the drawer. "What is this?" He pulled out a white envelope. He sat back on the bed opening up the envelope.

_Mike--_

_I'm glad you found this. I was worried that it would take some time. If you remember correctly this envelope was never there when I left._

Mike closed his eyes trying to remember if he ever felt it back there in his drawer. He shook his head and continued to read the letter.

_I'm missing you dearly. Honestly Mike, my heart is broken at this point. It's so hard everyday to just continue on with a new life, new name, new job without you._

He stopped reading. "Oh, Gwen." As he opened his eyes, tears slide down his cheek. He continued to read.

_I just don't know how people do this. It's absolutely terrifying for me and after watching the news it makes me want to come back, but then I think about you. Your safety. My mom always told me if you love someone they come before you. This heartbreak I'm experiencing is so difficult. It's excruciating for me.  I've tried to meet someone new and go on dates, but I can't Mike. I just don't want start over with anyone else. It's selfish of me to want you and stop you from having that connection with another person. And as much as I didn't want to do this to you, I have to._

He opened the last part of the folded letter revealing the ring tapped to the bottom of it.

_I know this will break your heart, but Mike we just can't be together. The only way for us to be safe is to move on. If you love me Mike you'll let me go. I'm giving this back to you because I'm setting you free and letting you go. My mom also said if you love someone let them go, if they come back it's meant to be, if they don't it never was meant to be. I have to believe that one day I'll see your face, smile, those eyes you give me when I enter the room. We have something incredibly special, but right now we need to live in the present and in reality._

He held the ring in his fingers. "Gwen, you're breaking my heart." He started sobbing.

_As I'm writing this, I'm sobbing because this was the hardest thing for me to do. I love you so much, Mike. Please believe I do. I'm trying to do the right thing for us. All I ask is that when you're ready you'll let me go. I don't know what the future holds and I remain hopeful that my future will be with you. This isn't forever, just remember that. This is for now. I don't want you to wait forever for me to return when I don't know if I ever will. I also don't want you to miss out on love. I want you to be happy. Sometimes you don't wind up with your soulmate and that's okay. If you meet someone lovely and amazing, please allow yourself to fall in love again. I won't be mad or sad. I just hope that if I ever meet someone you will have the same understanding._

"Of course, I will Gwen." He closed his eyes feeling his tears flow down his cheeks then down his neck and landing on his wrists.

_Take good care of yourself, Mike. Love always and deeply, Gwen DeSantini._

He stood up and placed the letter in the drawer of his nightstand. He also took the picture frame and put it on top of the letter. Along with the letter and the picture frame, he took off the locket and laid it on the picture. "Jesus, Gwen. Ripe out my heart and put it back together again all in one letter. You are truly something. I'll miss you." He closed the drawer saying his final goodbyes. His head fell in his hands with him sobbing. After twenty minutes of him sobbing, Mike changed out of his work clothes putting them in the hamper. He sat back on the bed staring at the closet next to the bed. His phone started vibrating. "Dodds. Hello?" He stood up rubbing the back of his neck. He started pacing back and forth. There was a knock on his door and he slowly approached his front door. He looked through the peep hole dropping his phone.

"Mike? Son." Chief Dodds was saying on the other side. 

Mike picked up the phone saying to his father, "I'll call you back."


	5. Chapter 5

Mike unhatched the lock on his door. "Hello. I never thought I'd meet you." He opened his door.

"May I come in and talk man to man." Christian DeAngelo said.

Mike motioned for Christian to come into his apartment. He shut the door behind him. "What can I do for you.."

"Call me D." He sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay, D. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to write this down. I don't like precincts. I'd like to make a statement."

Mike sat across from him at the table. "I don't think this is appropriate."

"Son, I want complete transparency between us. I have respect for you."

Mike nodded his head and went over to his jacket to pull out his notepad. "Go ahead." He sat back down at the table.

"For starters, I want to make it clear I have nothing to do with these rapes being investigated. My people do not do that to women. We respect them and take care of them."

"Is that why you threatened to kill Gwen?"

D took a deep breath. "I did that for a reason. I would never do harm to my daughter, but there is a method to my madness."

Mike raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to explain?"

"My daughter is a fighter. I wanted her protected and safe. I may have forgiven my daughter, but my associates don't have the same kindness or strength of character as I do. I needed her in Witness Protection."

"She committed suicide."

"Mike, please I am not a dumb man. I know she is in witness protection because I'm her father and I know my daughter. I also am aware of the fact that you met with her before she left the state."

"How did you..."

"My daughter is in love with you, Sergeant. Now I'm also here so you can take me in. I want my daughter safe, so if I need to have myself arrested I will. I have left my personal business with someone who I can trust. I also believe my daughter needs to help those girls on the news. I was never happy about her being a police officer, but my presence is stopping her from doing her job and that is not fair. I am also stopping her from being in love. What kind of father would I be if I didn't put my daughter first. I love her very much." He stood up and placed his hands in front of Mike. "Arrest me, officer. Make your father proud."

Mike put his sneakers on and reached for his handcuffs. "Christian DeAngelo you are under arrest for the kidnap of Gwen DeSantini and the murders of Ryan Carlisle and Reggio DeAngelo." He handcuffed D and walked out of his apartment locking it before heading to the precinct.

***

"So have we connected these attacks to the DeAngelo family?" Liv asked her squad.

"They're notorious for kidnapping and murder of men, never of women or children." Rollins added.

"My connection in Boston P.D. said that their informants said the DeAngelo family is taking no responsibility." Carisi said.

"Okay, so maybe it's someone who found out Gwens' past and is trying to pin it on the DeAngelo family?" Liv said out loud.

"Lieutenant Olivia Benson. You are much prettier in person. Don't tell my girlfriends." D said to Liv as Mike walked him into the precinct.

"Lieutenant. I'm taking Mr. DeAngelo to interrogation." Mike said nodding his head. He headed towards the interrogation room leaving the squad stunned.

"Gwen's father went to Mike?" Fin said confused.

"I'm calling the Chief." Liv said heading into her office.

"I'll call Barba." Carisi quickly said.

***

"I told you to call me D. I mean you're gonna be family soon." D said to Mike as he handcuffed him to the table. 

"I'll be right back." 

"I'll only speak to your father."

Mike nodded and left the room. He walked into Liv's office and closed the door. "He appeared at my apartment. He gave me a brief statement that I wrote down and then asked me to take him down. When is my father getting here?"

"He'll be here soon." Liv responded to him.

"He knew about Gwen going into Witness Protection that's why he's here. That's what he told me."

Liv stepped closer to Mike putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're not wearing the locket?"

"Moments before Papa Italiano showed up at my door, Gwen left me a Dear John letter." 

"Mike. I'm sorry."

"Is she gonna come back now?"

"That's up to the Marshalls."

Mike shook his head and started crying. "I need her back."

Liv nodded her head and motioned for Mike to sit down. "We'll figure it all out."

"Hey, Barba is here. Not happy." Carisi said before Barba barged into Liv's office.

"Is it true? The king of Massachusetts is in our custody?" Barba said closing Liv's door.

"Right there in interrogation." Liv responded.

"Why? Why now? Why did he come back?" Barba asked.

"Gwen." Mike stood up facing Barba. He handed Barba his notepad. "He doesn't think it's right that she can't do her job anymore or be with me anymore because of him." Mike sat back down.

"She's gonna have to testify in court. Who knows if they'll move her again?" Barba added. "Also, he came to you. But now he doesn't want to talk? No lawyer. What does he want?"

"To speak to my father. Alone."

"Oh well, this is going to be entertaining boys and girls." Barba replied.

The door to Liv's office opened revealing Chief Dodds standing there in astonishment. "Mike. You brought in Christian DeAngelo? Don't lie."

"Look for yourself, Chief." Liv said motioning for Chief Dodds to come into her office.

He looked at the two way mirror. "He's sitting there. Why isn't a detective talking to him? Did you read him his rights?"

"I did, Dad. He doesn't want a lawyer." Mike answered.

"Then put him in holding. If he doesn't want to talk, make him sweat it out."

"See you're wrong there, he does want to talk."

"Excuse me?"

"Dad, he'll only talk to you. He asked specifically to speak with you and only you going further."

Chief Dodds looked at his son then at the two way mirror. He let out a sigh. "He wants to talk to me. Then he will." He opened the door to the interrogation room and sat at the table.

"William Dodds." D said with a smirk.

"Christian DeAngelo." Chief Dodds answered. "Let's talk." 


	6. Chapter 6

"It's nice to finally meet the man whose been chasing me for years." D chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, it's refreshing to charge you here then send you back to Massachusetts to stand trial for RICO charges." Chief Dodds said gently.

"Only on one condition."

"That condition would be?"

"My daughter works with SVU to solve the rapes."

Chief turned around and looked at the two way mirror then back to D. 

D leaned in. "I know where she is. If I wanted to set her up, I would've done it already."

Liv knocked on the glass three times letting Chief know to come back into her office. "I'll be right back. Want anything?"

"I'll be here waiting for you."

Chief walked back into Liv's office closing the door behind him. "When were you planning on telling me that you stashed Gwen in Witness Protection?"

"It was need to know."

"Ah and you didn't think telling your Deputy Chief was important?"

The office grew silent. "So, Lieutenant what do you propose I tell this man?"

"I'm gonna call Special Agent Turner. He's handling Gwen's case. We'll go from there."

"And where are we on the rapes?"

Mike opened the office door, "We got something."

"Ah, right in the nick of time Sergeant."

***

"So we got a DNA match on the clothes Susan gave us." Rollins began. "The DNA matches all the victims, but he left more then just semen on her clothes."

"She got a piece of him?" Liv asked.

"Yep." Rollins clicked on the monitor. "The DNA is a match for Martin Robertson."

"Any connection to Gwen?"

"Her old Captain sent this to us. They're stills from an operation." Rollins pulled up pictures of Gwen and Martin on various dates. "Apparently he was a target and they sent Gwen in to seduce him."

"What did they like him for?"

"He stole and sold paintings on the black market. He even sold some rare items that were fake to museums."

"So a former art thief? How did he get out?"

"He escaped. The FBI has been looking for this guy for almost a year."

"Any clue on who helped him?"

Rollins clicked another picture on the computer. "Ryan Carlisle. They were building a case on him under the radar.

Liv let out a sigh. "Do they know about DeAngelo?"

"Nope. Keep them out of the loop?"

"For now. We need to sort all of this out." Liv's phone started to ring. "Barba? Yes I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "Barba is requesting my presence."

"Oh that can't be good." Carisi said.

"Keep digging." Liv walked out of the precinct.

***

"You have Mr. DeAngelo. When do you plan on sending him our way?" Detective Cooper asked Liv.

"Well, at this moment he has charges against him in New York. When he's tried and found guilty we'll send him your way."

"Or if we plead him out. Either way after we're done with him your guys will get their chance." Barba interjected.

"Good." Detective Cooper stood up and shook Barbas' hand and then Liv's hand before leaving Barbas' office.

"I spoke to Turner." Barba began.

"And?"

"They will give me an answer in 24 hours. They want to discuss it with her first."

"Well, that makes sense. Are they gonna keep her in WitPro?"

"For the moment, that's where they want her to be." Barba's phone began to vibrate. "ADA Barba. Thank you for getting back to me so fast, Agent Turner. Okay, good. We'll keep in touch." He hung up the phone.

"Well?"

Barba looked up at Liv. "They're sending her to us tomorrow. Before she gets here, we need to get her protective detail."

"I'm assuming asking Mike would be inappropriate?" 

"She should stay at the precinct. But we'll see when we see her tomorrow."

"Should I give Mike the heads up?"

"Brief your squad. No special treatment for him. Maybe now her father will talk to us. I just hope this wasn't a set up."

Liv nodded and left Barbas' office. 


	7. Chapter 7

Liv walked back into the precinct to see Mike sitting at his desk staring at picture on his phone. "How are you holding up?" She gently asked.

Mike locked his phone and laid it on the desk. "I've had worse days. Gwen was special to me, but at this moment I can't keep holding onto the maybes. I don't want my life to pass me by, but I also don't want to move on from her forever."

"It's tough, but you'll find your way."

"I just finally found someone who gets me in every way possible."

There was a shared silence between the two. 

Liv took a breath. "Remember what you said at the funeral?"

Mike looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Those feelings never go away forever. That bond never goes away. My old partner and I were very close. I loved him very much, but I never saw a future with him. He was my best friend and not a day goes by that I wish he'd reach out to me."

"How'd you cope?"

"I just accepted where me and him were. I let him go and that meant letting go of the friendship we shared. We both needed to move on. He never came back."

"Sounds rough."

"It was. I thought that I would be different, but good different. Whenever he crosses my mind, I hope he's happy." 

"I just wish that me and Gwen were in different professions sometimes. At one point in my life, I wanted to be a music teacher. I wonder what my life would be like if I didn't become a cop."

"You wouldn't have met, Gwen."

"How can you be so sure? I just feel like I was destined to meet her. I just didn't think it would be a quick time together." Mikes' eyes started to swell. "I love her so much. I'm trying in my heart to just let her go and the memories go. But what if we're destined to be together?"

"Then you will be. Things take time. You never know what could happen tomorrow. Life is mysterious that way."

"Do I just let go of my dream of being with her?"

"I don't think you should. If you love her, put her first."

"Yeah." He hung his head. "What if she met someone?"

"I doubt that. The way she looked at you with twinkling eyes. She only ever had eyes for you. I think that's impossible to replace." Liv nodded.

Mike let out a breath. He unlocked his phone, showing Liv the picture he was looking at. "This was the day I found out she was pregnant." 

Liv looked down at the photo of Gwen sitting outside of the bathroom in an artistic fashion. 

"She didn't know I took that. I wanted to capture her in the most simplistic yet beautiful way. When she lost the baby, I never looked at this picture. Then one day I looked at it and things hurt less."

"Well, one day things will hurt less. Give it time, Mike."

Carisi walked towards Liv and Mike. "Hey, I hate to ruin this whatever this is, but Chief wants to talk to you."

"Hang in there, Dodds." Liv patted Mike on the shoulder and followed Carisi into her office. He closed the door behind her leaving her alone with a stoic Chief Dodds.

"This man. How can he sit there and smile. He has ruined countless lives and we cow tow to him to get him to talk." Chief frustratingly said.

"The good news is, Gwen is coming back to help us out. Go tell him the good news."

Chief glanced in Livs' direction. "Mike know?"

"I'm briefing my squad tomorrow morning before she gets here."

Chief nodded his head. Then entered the interrogation room. 

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me." D teasingly said.

"Nope. I have information for you." Chief responded sitting across from D.

"Do tell."

"Gwen is coming to help out with the cases."

"What do you want to know Chief?"

Chief Dodds turned his head to the two way mirror then back to D. He took out a notepad and pencil. "Start from the beginning. Everything."

D picked up the pen and before he could start writing he said, "Your son loves my daughter very much."

"How do you know that?" Chief raised an eyebrow.

"I've been watching my daughter for years, just in case." D said while writing. "You raised a gentleman. I don't know how he did it, but he empowered my strong minded child. He brought out the woman I always thought she would be. I just wish that I could be there for the wedding."

"What if there isn't." 

D looked up and stopped writing. "You know your son. I know my daughter." D winked at Chief and continued writing. "Be smart Chief. Your son would go to the ends of the earth for my daughter. It reminds me of when I met Gigis' mother."

"Gwens' mother isn't a drug addict?"

D took a breath and put the pen down. "Her biological mother was a saint. She was an art teacher. She brought me to museums and operas. I fell quickly for her. When she was pregnant with my daughter, I had done some things she didn't approve of. I promised her I'd change for our kids. She gave birth to Gigi or Gwen as you know her and we lived in bliss for three years." He stopped picking up the pen once more.

"What happened."

"Not like you care."

"Well, does your daughter know about her real mother?"

D looked up. "No. Her mother was kidnapped and murdered." He put his face down continuing to write his statement.

"They find the guy."

"To this day they never will. Could I have some water? My throat is sore from all this chit chat." 

Chief nodded and left the room. He closed the interrogation door to see Liv and Mike standing there. 

"I wonder what happened to the guy who killed her mother." Mike said out loud.

Liv shook her head. "He's dead."

"My guess, D knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy." Chief responded leaving the office. 

"Wow. Talk about karma." Mike frankly stated. 

Chief returned holding a bottle of water. "His throat is sore."

"Dad, what are you slow dancing with him?"

Liv chuckled as she sat down behind her desk. 

"Sergeant, get back to work."

Mike raised his hands leaving the office as Chief re entered the interrogation room.

"Thank you, William." D took a sip of water. "Lovely."

"Just lovely." Chief smiled gently.

***

"Good morning, everyone. We've been working on these rapes for almost two months. We need to start cultivating leads. Finding people who might know something and turn them. Please be checking any connections between the suspect and our victims. Thank you." Liv announced to the whole room. She walked over to her squad of detectives. 

"How's Chief with Gwens' dad?" Fin sarcastically asked.

"It's like a wet dream for him." Carisi chuckled.

"Guys." Rollins shot them a look. "What were the conditions he asked Chief?"

Liv took a deep breath and motioned for them to follow her into her office. "There's something I need to inform you all."

Rollins and Fin exchanged glances. "What is it?" Rollins asked.

"Gwen never committed suicide." Liv started.

"She was murdered. I knew it." Carisi chimed in.

Mike shot Carisi a look.

"No, she was placed in Witness Protection until we found her father. We needed a good cover story for her."

"And we have her father? She coming back?" Rollins asked.

"Her father would only turn himself in and admit to his crimes on one condition; Gwen comes out of WitPro and helps us solve this rapes. Apparently, he wanted to keep her safe by leaving a threatening note."

"That makes no sense." Carisi added.

"His associates were not thrilled with the relationship she had with a Chiefs' son." Liv responded.

The other detectives looked over at Mike.

"You knew she was alive?" Rollins asked.

Mike swallowed before speaking. "I didn't know until after her funeral."

"Hold on, so you mean to tell me you hid this from us?" Carisi said crossing his arms across his chest. 

"We weren't sure if she was ever coming out of Wit Pro." Liv reassured him.

"So what now." Fin added stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Liv took a deep breath. "She'll be here in an hour."

"How long did you know?" Mike asked. 

"Thank you everyone, please go back to work." Liv sat down and put her glasses on.

"No. Answer me." Mike insisted.

"Sarge, it's okay. C'mon." Carisi tried to walk Mike out of the office.

"This is ridiculous. You lied to me again. Why didn't you tell me she was coming back? All that comforting talk was because you knew she was coming back."

"Sergeant." Rollins said in a motherly tone.

"No."

Fin nodded over at Rollins and Carisi. "Let's give them a minute." He ushered the other two detectives out of the room.

"I understand you are upset, but your personal feelings can not be put above this case. I need your head in the game. If it is going to be a problem, I will put you on suspension. You understand, Sergeant." Liv sternly added.

"No I don't think I do. I can not believe this." Mike started to pace in her office running his fingers through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sergeant, I will not give you special privileges because of your relationship with Gwen. You get the same access of information as do my other detectives."

"I am supposed to be your number two. Why don't you trust me?"

Liv took a deep breath. "Sit, please."

Mike pulled out a chair and sat down. 

"I do trust you, but right now you are thinking emotionally and not logically."

"I'm sorry for being out of line. I just need to.."

"Think before you say anything?"

"Yeah that." Mike nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna get to work."

"We'll continue this conversation later." Liv put on her glasses opening up her laptop. "Close the door please."

Mike shook his head and shut the door behind him. 

"You okay, Sarge." Carisi asked.

"I'm fine. Let's get to work okay?" Mike said out loud.

The other detectives agreed with him and began their work for the day. As Mike opened up a file, he could hear heels click against the floor. His heart was pounding with every click he heard. He finally looked up from the file and to the door. He slowly rose to his feet gently placing the file on his desk. He walked from his desk to were the clicking sound was coming from. He caught the attention of the person making the clicking sounds. He walked meeting them halfway. He stared into the hazel eyes remembering everything in a single instant. From the very first kiss to the Dear John letter. It all came crashing back to him. It seemed like forever staring into those eyes. The rooms once bustle of talking came to a silent halt. A pin could drop and yet no one would notice it. The intensity was growing at a rapid pace. Mike let out a breath trying to find something to say. 

"Hi, Mike." Gwen gently said reaching out her hand to softly touch his. 

"Hi, Gwen." Mikes' fingers lightly grabbed her hand interlocking it with his. 

They smiled at each other embracing this moment shared between looks and little words. 

"I love you." Mike said breaking the silence.

"I love you madly." Gwen responded with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Mikes' eyes swelled up in salty water droplets. He nodded his head at Gwen, trying to stop his heart from breaking out of his core and onto the floor. 

Gwen nodded back at him, tightening her hand with his with no intention of letting go. "I'm back." She finally said.

"Finally." Tears flowed from Mike as he squeezed his eyes and they fell at rapid fire. 

 


End file.
